


The Threat Of Blood

by TheEmpressOfYaoi



Series: Left For Slaughter [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mercenary, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dystopian World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Hitman Bucky Barnes, Hitman Sam Wilson, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, It really aint pretty, Mercenary Reader, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Trauma, everyone is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressOfYaoi/pseuds/TheEmpressOfYaoi
Summary: Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and Steve Rogers are bad people.Most people are nowadays. It's easy to forget morals in this world. People would rather backstab their own best friends for a chance at a fortune. Not these three. They are stuck together whether Bucky Barnes likes it or not.However, their comradery does not make them good people. They constantly have to get their hands dirty, but so do you.You are a trained mercenary. You don't have the luxury of friends. Instead, you choose to take any job that comes your way. There is currently a bounty on Mafia Boss Steven Rogers' head. A bounty you plan on claiming. However, Steve has friends that are really making you question whether or not the money was worth the effort.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Left For Slaughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Threat Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> My first story - so yay.  
> I'm gonna explain the relationship between our three soldiers first. (But very watered down):  
> So Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson are hitmen meaning they are contract killers used by the mafia. Steve Rogers is a Mafia Boss. So once upon a time, Steve Rogers hired both Sam and Bucky to kill some people for him (However, he failed to mention to each of them that he had hired two hitmen). So he hires Sam and says here's the contract, off you go. He does the same to Bucky. But doesn't mention that he hired both of them to kill the same people. Sam and Bucky don't know each other so keep getting confused as to why their targets are also being targeted by someone else.  
> Slowly a friendship began to form between the three once they find out (although Bucky would deny it). However, our story focuses on the aftermath of this. I do plan as writing this up as a story later on down the line, also I plan to do a Reader's origin story as well but I'm focused on this at the moment.

“You do realise this is a terrible idea, right?”

“You are way too cynical, old man. Lighten up.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Hey, look, if you wanna be miserable for the rest of your life, then don’t hold back on my account.”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

Silence swept the room after their brief exchange. 

They’d never struggled for conversation topics before. The atmosphere was tense. Neither man dared speak. The only sound that lightly sauntered through the room was the gentle breeze that slowly danced around them from the open window. Even the cold air of the night couldn’t shake the men. Two statues crouched beside the window, seemingly observing the busy street life beneath them. The night brought about the wrong type of people: exactly the type of people they were looking for.

“Ha. What on earth was Cap so worried about? That'll be easy. In and out. Nothing to-“

“Could you kindly shut up for thirty seconds?”

“Fine, old man” With a roll of his eyes the room fell into silence once more.

Bucky got up for his crouched position by the window and took large strides towards a black leather case in the corner of the abandoned room.  
The room itself was pitch black. The only source of light came from the slightly open window where Sam was crouched. Neither man dared touch the walls, as they were a kaleidoscope of different coloured moulds. The furniture in the room was the same. Only a small black couch was positioned in the centre of the room. However, the strange stains combined with the patches of mould was enough to deter the men from sitting on it. 

Upon approaching the case, Bucky ran his metallic hand over it. He showed slight hesitation when reaching down for the metal locks. Seemingly conflicted upon opening the wide case. 

“You aren’t opening Pandora’s box, y’know?”

“Obviously, bird breath”

Bucky only got a deep chuckle in response; in turn, he let a barely audible scoff fall past his lips. This only caused more laughter to erupt from Sam’s chest; with a roll of his eyes, Bucky flipped the locks open and lifted the lid of the case. He stared at the disassembled gun sitting inside the case. Running his metal hand along the weapon he slowly picked up the gun’s individual pieces. With a former assassins’ skill, he slowly assembled the weapon. Methodically taking his time. Each piece assembled marked a turning point for him. Once he pulled that trigger there was no going back. He had to be sure this was what he wanted. No hesitation. No doubts. He had to be sure of this. 

“You can opt-out if you want. I’ll take the shot for you” Sam had a small smile on this face. Yet, his smile didn’t reach his eyes. There was something cold in them. He wasn’t offering on behalf of Bucky’s nerves. He was offering one soldier to another. This was simply a job after all. They were only following orders, and there was no point delaying the inevitable.

“No.”

The silence was back once more as Bucky stood and paced towards the window where Sam was. Holding the gun in his hands, he looked down onto the street where a party bus had just unloaded a large group of women. A Bachelorette party. The last woman out wore a large, brightly coloured crown which clashed with the tight hot pink dress she was wearing. 

“That is one tacky bride-to-be,” Sam whispered with a small chuckle escaping his lips. Bucky hummed in response. “That dress would suit you though, Tin Man,” Sam laughed lightly. The only response he got was a harsh glare from Bucky, which did nothing to repel the smile stretched on Sam’s face. “What? It totally would” Sam wiggled his eyebrows slightly at the latter.

“I hate you.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, man” With a harsh sigh Bucky pointed the end of the gun out of the opened window.“One shot.”The change in Sam’s tone created a shift in the room. The frigid tension was back, and the light-hearted conversation of mere seconds ago was left far behind; almost forgotten, as if it had never happened.

Bucky’s hesitation was back in full force. He slowly rested the end of the sniper rifle near the edge of the windowsill. Looking through the scope, he steadied his breathing. Leaning slightly forward with bated breath, he aimed at the small blond woman in the horrendous dress. His finger slowly snaked its way around the trigger. He relaxed his shoulders and let go of the breath he was holding. His finger tightened around the trigger until the silence surrounding the men was interrupted by an array of screams from below.

The clean up was quiet as both men slowly rose from their crouched position by the window. Bucky stalked his way over to the black case in the corner. He disassembled the gun in record time; he placed the thin black cloth over the disassembled parts and locked the case back up. Slowly, he stood back up and turned to face Sam with the case in hand.  
A small nod was exchanged between the men. A silent agreement that juxtaposed the screams of terror. Both men swiftly left the room. Yet, once in the hallway, they proceeded to walk calmly. The residents on this floor of the building were crowded around a small, cubed window at the end of the dirtied hall. Each of them trying to peek at the chaos unveiling below.

Both men walked out of the building using the stairway they used to enter originally. It was a black, metallic spiral staircase that led into the atramentous alleyway behind the small apartment building. Both men watched their step when walking down, due to the think layer of sacramento-coloured mould covering each step. The patches of mould had oozed together will the pools of water hidden in the dents and dips of each step. The rust had begun to leave a sour smell in the air, which didn’t help the overwhelming smell of garbage shifting its way closer to Sam and Bucky. Both of them scarcely agreed on anything, however, they would have both agreed that wearing thick black boots in this situation was the right choice. 

Looking around at the alleyway, Sam couldn’t help but sigh. 

“Someone should really clean up this city.” Sam lowered his gaze towards the shredded mattress laying against the wall. “It’s kinda hard to believe what this city used to be like.” The only response he got in return was a gruff scoff. “Well, I’m glad you care. Y’know, I was starting to believe that you were just a heartless bastard. I’m so glad you are managing to prove me wrong." Sarcasm dripped off Sam’s snide comment. With a defeated sigh and a roll of his eyes, he continued walking down the alley.

Suddenly, Bucky stopped dead in his tracks.

“Something’s wrong.”

“Yeah, your attitude.”

Bucky turned back to glare at Sam. Although a slight tinge of fear was evident in his eyes. Both men looked at their surroundings: on the rooftops, behind the large heaps of trash, and around the alley’s corners until eventually both their eyes landed on each other. Sam merely cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. Yet, Bucky stood perfectly still. Neither truly dared move. 

“It’s gone.”

“What? You must be getting delusional with age: I heard nothing; I saw nothing, and I know for damn sure that you didn’t hear anything I didn’t. So…”

“Shut up.”

“There it is. What, the old man can’t admit he was wrong?”

“I know for damn sure I heard something.”

“What a load of—”

The sound of a thundering crash echoed around them. Bucky turned to Sam with a smirk plastered on his face. Both men followed the origin of the sound to the end of the alleyway that led onto the street. They ducked around the corner of the alley and saw that in the centre of the street lay three cars crashed into each other. A colossal fire raged on in the centre of the heap, as on-lookers stopped and crowded around the crash site. Sam watched as no-one rushed to help the man, trapped in the car, screaming from the top of his lungs. The man banged repeatedly on the window with his fist. Sam saw him attempt to open the car door again; the door didn't seem to be moving. He started banging again yet no-one moved any closer. The fear etched onto the man's face was prominent. 

"Alright, that's it, I've-" As Sam attempt to make a runner to the man's car Bucky put his arm out to stop the latter.

"Stop."

"What do you mean stop?!?" Bucky didn't answer instead he just pointed at the car. Sam tilted his head to look at Bucky. "I don't see what you're pointing at. Look that man is going to die if we don't do something. Those other two cars could have people in the same situation as him." 

"Do what you want." 

With that, Bucky turned around and walked back down the alley. Sam stood there for a moment in disbelief before coming to his senses and sprinting towards the cars on fire. Sam charged passed the sea of on-lookers and went straight for the door where the man kept banging on the glass. From this close, Sam could see the tear streaking down the man's face as he tried to wedge the car door open with his foot. Sam Kept pulling on the handle until it snapped off and he fell back with the handle in his hand. Quickly, he picked himself off the ground. He managed to hook his fingers underneath a dent in the car door. He kept pulling and pulling until he was pushed back from the force of the car door coming off its hinges. Sam lay there on the ground as he watched the man scrambled out of the car with sloppy and hurried movements. 

Sam rapidly picked himself off the ground and ran over to the other cars on fire. In the next car, a man lay with his face slammed into an airbag. A pool of blood contrasted the stark-white airbag. Evidently, this man was heavily injured. Sam tried the door handle at first but to no avail. Ok, so plan B - he thought. Sam bent his elbow near his shoulder and hammered it into the car's window. He repeated this motion until the small crack gave way to his elbow. He swiftly withdrew his elbow, barely noticing the small shards of glass lodged deep into his skin. Sam reached his hand through the hole and opened the locked door from the inside. Once, the door was open he wrapped both his arms around the unconscious man's shoulders and hurled him out of the car with all his strength. He continued to drag the man until he was safely located on the pavement. Sam once again noted there was no help even if all the passers-by were staring directly at him.

"You could help y'know." The crowd seemingly ignored Sam's request and choose to continue staring at him bewildered.

Sam scoffed and took off running towards the third car - where a small woman had crawled into the backseat of her car. Sam noticed she was holding something large and pink. She was seemingly whispering things to the bundle as tears of hopelessness streamed down her face. Sam banged on her window repeatedly. "Hey! I'm gonna get you out, OK?" The woman looked at him. Sam could see a small glimmer of hope enter her eyes as she nodded her head at him. She released the grip on the pink bundle she had; Sam noticed it was a baby. With a renewed senses of urgency at this realisation, he tried the door handle once again. It was also locked. He tapped the glass again. "Can you open the door?" The lady nodded and unlocked the car door. Sam opened it with relief washing over him. "C'mon let's get you out of-"

Sam was suddenly pulled back by his coat. He felt several people pull him back by his coat and shoulders. "What the- Get the hell off me!" Sam shouted and struggled against his assailants as he watched a few more people slam the woman's car door back in her face. Sam dug his heels into the road and pulled forward with enough force to pull the people behind him forward and loosen their grip's on him. He slipped out from under them and raced forward to the car. However, three burly men pounced oh him from behind, leaving Sam laying on his stomach with his cheek to the road. He tried to push upward, but the men kept him firmly pressed against the cement. Sam could do little except watch as a group of people doused the three cars in gasoline. He watched as the flames in the centre rose higher and higher. He watched as the crowd dented the woman's car door inward to prevent her escape. He watched as three men picked up the unconscious man and hurled him headfirst into the monstrous fire. He watched as the cars fires engulfed the man's bloodied and bruised body. He watched as they dragged the screaming, slobbering man towards the fire. He watched as they drenched him in gasoline.

"Stop it! This is unnecessary murder! These are innocent people!" The crowd seemed to laugh at Sam's comments, or maybe they found amusement in the horrified look plastered on Sam's face. "Please-" Sam felt his voice crack as he watched them push the man into the fire. Sam placed his forehead against the road as the screams of the man echoed throughout the air. When Sam looked up again he saw the man crawling towards him as his body was being engulfed in flames. Sam watched as the life left the man's eyes and the screaming stopped. The man now lay a few feet away from Sam with his head face down on the pavement. The smell of burning human flesh overwhelmed Sam's senses as he looked around at the cheering crowd with ringing in his ears. He couldn't watch any more. He placed his head down on the road as he heard the muffled screeches of pain emerge from the burning car. He lay there with the weight of three men on top of him but it felt like the weight of the world. It seemed like forever before the weight on his back lifted. Even after it did he continued to lie there with his forehead against the road.

"I tried to warn you." Sam recognised the voice sat next to him, but he didn't move his body felt heavy. His body didn't feel like his. "You of all people should know there is no good left. Not in this world." Bucky's voice came out strained as he looked at the man lying face down on the pavement.

"I had hope. That woman in the car had hope too, and I was the one who gave it to her. I just- I'm so sick- I don't-" Sam just shook his head against the pavement. He was unable to find the words. Bucky merely nodded his head and watched the fire continue to burn. Nearly all the crowd had vanished into thin air. There was no-one left to hurt so why stick around - at least that was how Bucky thought they saw it.

Bucky hesitantly reached over and patted Sam on the shoulder. "C'mon... Steve'll be worried" Sam nodded his head lightly, as he slowly pushed himself off the road. Sam never once looked at the fire. He kept his head down and stared directly at the road. Bucky stood, and the pair slowly walked back to Steve's place. It would be a long walk, but Bucky thought Sam needed the fresh air right now. So, both men begrudgingly walked back. Neither spoke. Bucky looked around at the building with his hands in his black jeans, while Sam only glared at the ground a few feet ahead of him.

The main thought going through Bucky's head was - Sam was far too good for this crooked world.


End file.
